


Secret

by Melime



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Janet hated that they had to keep their relationship a secret.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Janet Fraiser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Segredo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824818) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 24 - keep it secret.

Janet hated that they had to keep their relationship a secret.

Every time that Sam went through the gate, there was a good chance that she wasn't coming back, that the future they wanted to have together would be robbed from them.

The future where they could live together, get married, stop hiding. A future that might never come.

They just lived on the hope that it might one day come.

That one day they could stop keeping this a secret, that they could tell their friends and Cassie, that they would live long enough to see a world where they could be together.

It wasn't easy, living with a secret like this, hiding even from her daughter, trying not to force her to keep yet another secret, when so much of her life was about hiding her past and her identity.

Some days, it made Janet want to send it all to hell. Just go public and wait for the consequences, test to see if the military would rather hold on to its prejudices or keep their best scientist and savior of the planet Earth.

She wouldn't do that, though. They wouldn't do that. Their jobs were too important to risk just for the sake of their happiness. People's lives were in their hands. Saving others was more important than living the life they wanted to live, even if keeping the secret hurt them so much that sometimes it seemed impossible to keep moving forward.

As cruel as that was, it was what they had, and it was better than nothing. They couldn't stand to be apart, and at least this way they could be together, even if it meant keeping secrets from the people that they cared about the most.

All in the hope that one day this wouldn't be necessary anymore, that they wouldn't need to hide anymore.

And Janet believed that day would come. Soon even. So much had changed over the years already. She believed that they could make it to the finish line, that they could have that future together that they always talked about.

It was just a shame that she was so wrong.


End file.
